


I know you're scared it's wrong

by hummelanderson



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummelanderson/pseuds/hummelanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel knows what he wants even if it's something he knows he will never have. What he wants is Blaine Anderson, he's older, sexy, kind, and he is everything Kurt is looking for. Too bad there are so many obstacles standing in the way and the biggest one is a shocker.</p><p>Title from the song Give Your Heart a Break</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Kurt Hummel was stuck at home, again. All his friends had dates; he had nothing except at night in alone, with his dad. But at this moment he was truly alone, in this big house. His dad was still working, but he expected him to be home within the hour seeing as Burt never came home past seven.

 

Kurt was wondering what he could do to occupy himself for the next few hours, when he heard someone knocking on his front door. He jumped up to his feet and ran downstairs, opening the door when he got to it. Once he opened the door Kurt could not contain the smile that appeared on his face. The person standing there was his dad's best friend and neighbor, Blaine Anderson.

 

To say Kurt had a crush on his dad's best friend was putting it lightly; he was absolutely, madly in love with him. Sure some people would find it creepy, seeing as how Blaine was friends with his dad and quite older than Kurt himself. But Kurt didn't see his age or any of that, he saw who Blaine was. Blaine was the kindest, most caring and giving person Kurt had ever met.

 

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said in one breath.

 

Blaine laughed lightly, "Hello Kurt. Is your dad home yet? I needed to talk to him about something."

 

Kurt shook his head, "No, he is still working, but he should be home soon." Kurt was nervous, he always was around Blaine. Blaine had some kind of hold over Kurt that he wasn't aware of. Which was a good thing, Kurt thought. That means he has no idea how in love with him I am.

 

Blaine looked disappointed, which made Kurt wonder what he wanted to talk to his dad about.

 

"Y-you can wait, in the house if you want." Kurt hoped he would. He would give anything just to spend time with Blaine, alone.

 

Blaine bit his bottom lip as if he was thinking it over. Kurt could not blame him for that, they had never been in a room alone without his dad. Blaine probably didn't think it would be appropriate for them to be alone together, but really it was fine. Kurt needed to tell him that.

 

"It will be fine; I'm not going to bite you. I can actually use the company. I have been here alone all afternoon. It can get boring." Kurt was blushing now. He didn't know why he was telling Blaine this. He just knew that he wanted to somehow get Blaine inside the house.

 

Finally Blaine nodded, letting out a quiet ‘okay' as Kurt moved away from the door to let him in.

 

Kurt shut the door and turned around to look at Blaine, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, "Sit," Kurt insisted, moving over to also sit on the couch. Oh, how Kurt wished he could touch Blaine, just once. He was so beautiful and Kurt wanted more than anything for Blaine to want him as much as he wanted Blaine.

 

Blaine was looking at Kurt with parted lips and shining eyes.

 

"So, why are you home on a Friday night?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't you be out with friends? Not cooped up," Blaine seemed genuinely curious. Not like he was asking because he felt he had to start a conversation with Kurt, just to be polite. Kurt felt really glad about that.

 

"Um, well, my friends all have dates and I don't. Not too many gay guy's in Lima," Kurt answered somewhat bitterly.

 

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I know how you feel," He laughed dryly.

 

"Wow, I wouldn't think you would have a hard time getting a date. I mean, look at you," Kurt could feel his cheeks start to heat up. Why had he said that, now Blaine would think was being weirdly creepy.

 

Kurt looked down, he didn't want to see the look Blaine was most likely giving him, one that meant "creeped out" and "get me out of here." He could still see Blaine out the corner of his eye, and what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Blaine was chuckling silently.

 

Once Blaine composed himself he turned to look at Kurt, "Trust me, I am nothing special." He was blushing, Kurt could tell.

 

Blaine chewed his lip, unsure of what to say for a few minutes, it was so silent you could hear the soft sounds of their breathing. Blaine finally spoke again.

 

"Now you Kurt, you're beautiful," Blaine said, breathlessly. Kurt's head shot up, his eyes meeting Blaine's. It was like the air had changed, like it was harder for Kurt to breath. Did Blaine really say that, or had he imagined it? God, Kurt hoped not. Kurt was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't even realized that Blaine was still talking.

 

"-eally, are," Blaine finished. Kurt had no idea what he had even been saying. Why was he not listening to Blaine speak? Surely that was better than being in his own head.

 

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt had to ask.

 

"I was saying that you really are. You're beautiful and I don't see how anyone could not want to ask you out." Kurt felt like he was going crazy, maybe dreaming, or something that was making him hear things. Because Blaine could not be saying this to him.

 

 

Kurt could not speak. He just sat there, looking at Blaine. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Then Blaine started to get up.

 

"I... um... I should go. I'm sorry, if I freaked you out," Blaine said in a rush. He attempted to get to the door as fast as he could, but that was the last thing Kurt wanted. He wanted Blaine to stay, of course he did. He wanted to ask Blaine what he meant when he said those things. Did it mean that he was attracted to Kurt? Was It possible that he shared the same feelings as Kurt did?

 

"No!" Kurt hurried to grab Blaine's arm. "Y- you didn't freak me out. I was just shocked I guess. I want you to stay, please." Kurt knew he was begging, but he didn't care because he wanted Blaine to stay.

 

Blaine nodded hesitantly and made his way back over to the couch.

 

"So, you really think I'm beautiful?" Kurt breathed out.

 

"I- yeah, I do," Blaine stuttered nervously.

 

"What does thi-" Kurt was cut off by his dad walking through the front door. Great, perfect timing. Just when things were getting somewhere, Kurt thought.

 

"Hey, Bud." His father greeted him while walking further into the living room. That's when he noticed Blaine there too. "Also Blaine, hey. What are you doing here?" Burt asked his best friend.

 

"I just wanted to talk to you about my car. It broke down right as I was about to leave for work this morning. So I was hoping you'd know what was wrong with it," Blaine answered, fidgeting in his seat a little. What he and Kurt had been talking about should not have happened. Even at the time he knew it was wrong, he just didn't care, but now looking at Burt he felt how wrong it was that it had. He knew now it should have never happened.

 

"Oh, I'll just go and take a look at it then," Burt said, turning towards the door he had just entered from and walking out. Blaine began to follow him, when he felt Kurt's hand grab his arm. He turned back around and saw Kurt looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

"Blaine, I thin-"

 

Blaine cut him off, "No, Kurt. I'm sorry. I should not have said those things. I have to go now. I'm sorry," Blaine said, all before running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he ran. He wasn't proud of it, by any means. He just knew he needed to get away.

The whole night had been inappropriate of him, in so many ways. Not just because Kurt was so young, he was also Burt's son. He should not have been thinking of his best friend's son the way he had. He was stupid, so, so stupid Blaine didn't know how he was going to face Kurt again. He knew Kurt would want to ask him about what had happened. The truth is, he doesn't know.

 

Well okay, he knows what it all meant, but he doesn't know why he let himself say those things. He wished he hadn't There was no changing what had happened now though. He has always been good at keeping his stupid feelings (he wasn't sure if they were even feelings or just lust) in check.

 

Blaine knew this could never happen again, because he would make sure of it, by any means. If that meant never going over to the Hummel house again, then that is what he would have to do.

 

After Burt had checked out Blaine's car he told him what was wrong. Blaine had thanked Burt and told him he would bring it by the shop tomorrow, before wishing him a good night.

 

Finally, Blaine made it back to his own home. He was ready for this day to be over, he wanted to try and forget what had happened.

 

Blaine didn't have enough energy to take a shower, so he opted to just sleep. Pulling his shirt off and slipping his pants down his legs, he climbed into bed, ready to drift into a blissful sleep.

 

But no such luck, his head was too messed up that night to sleep.

 

After two hours of tossing and turning, Blaine finally gave in. Throwing the covers off of himself, he sat up in the bed, his mind going on overdrive.

 

All he could think of was when he was twenty years old.

 

He had just moved in next door to the Hummel's. His first day of moving was hectic, he was all by himself with no one helping him. One Burt Hummel had walked over to him - a little two year old Kurt not far behind him - to ask if Blaine needed any help. He was so touched by Burt's kindness. He had never met anyone who would do that for someone they didn't know, but that is just who Burt is. Which Blaine is still grateful for to this day. That was the day, fourteen years ago, that he had meet his best friend. He was so grateful to have Burt in his life.

 

After that they started watching games together, which led to them talking and getting to know one another. They had more in common than people might think. They are both family men. Burt loved his wife and Kurt, where Blaine loved his mom, dad and brother with his whole heart.

 

Blaine was still young then, so when he was having a really hard time without his family around, he would go running over to Burt's and tell him all about it. Burt never judged him or told him he needed to grow up, which Blaine was so thankful for.

 

Blaine was also there when Burt's wife died. That was a hard time for everyone, especially for Kurt, who was a mere eight years old at the time.

 

They had all been through so much together. Blaine had literally watched Kurt grow into the beautiful young man he was today.

 

Blaine's head was spinning, how could he think this way about Kurt? Kurt was a child, someone that used to come to Blaine for comfort, and to be hugged when his dad wasn't around.

 

Blaine was just lonely, he decided. He didn't really feel anything for Kurt, he was sure. There is no way he could feel something for a kid he used to babysit, to change diapers for! Which he had, a lot of them.

 

He was just lonely, Blaine concluded.

 

He needed to find a boyfriend his own age and not his best friend's son.

 

-

 

After a sleepless night, Blaine knew it was time to start his day; he started with a quick shower. After his shower, Blaine changed into some skin tight jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

 

Once he was showered and changed, Blaine called up a tow truck to have them take him and his car to ‘Hummel's Tires and Lube' before he had to start the rest of his day.

 

He ate a granola bar as his breakfast, then waited about twenty minutes until the tow truck showed up.

 

Blaine stepped outside, watching as the driver started loading his car onto the flat bed of the tow truck. As he waited for the guy to finish he saw Kurt walk out the front door of his house, most likely on his way to school. Blaine tried his hardest not to look in Kurt's direction. In the end he had no choice because Kurt had called his name.

 

Blaine put on a bright smile and started making his way over towards Kurt.

 

"Hi," Blaine whispered, once he was standing in front of the boy.

 

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, his cheeks already starting to pink.

 

"Off to school I see." Blaine was nervous. He was hoping he could avoid Kurt for longer than a few hours, but he thought the world must hate him today.

 

"That I am." Kurt replied. "Are you taking your car into the shop?" He questioned, gesturing toward Blaine's car.

 

Blaine turned around to stare at his car for a few seconds, before facing Kurt once more, "Mhm."

 

He just wanted to leave, there was too much tension in the air between him and Kurt at the moment.

 

Why had he been so stupid the night before? He ruined everything.

 

Turning around once more, Blaine saw that his car was loaded up and ready to go. "Well, I better be going. I need to get my car fixed so I can go to work." He anxiously moved from one foot to the other.

 

"Oh," Kurt said, with a raise of his brow. "O-of course. I don't want to hold you up any longer than necessary." He said, with a nod of his head.

 

"I'll see you around then, Kurt," Blaine added, before walking off toward the direction of the tow truck.

 

"Yup." Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

 

-

 

Blaine climbed into the tow truck, closing the door behind him. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore, it was all over the place. He just decided to push it all away for the time being, he had a car to get fixed.

 

When the tow truck started pulling away Blaine risked turning around, taking one last look at Kurt before his day fully started.

 

Staring back at him was a sad looking Kurt.

 

Blaine felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He would give anything to make that look of misery leave Kurt's face.

 

Maybe he did need to talk to Kurt, just to clear the air. He needed Kurt to know that nothing would ever happen between them. He didn't want to hurt the boy more than he already had, but he needed this to end, and soon, or those pleading eyes of Kurt would have him doing something he knew could never happen.

 

-

 

Finally, Blaine arrived at Hummel's tires and lube. It had already been a long morning and it was still only ten. He could imagine how the rest of the day was going to go.

 

Blaine walked into Burt's office, giving the door a soft tap to let Burt know he had arrived.

 

"Blaine," Burt greeted, after looking up at the sound of the knock.

 

"Me and my car have finally made it." Blaine smiled happily at his dear friend.

 

"Oh good," Burt said, standing up from his seat and walking over towards Blaine. "It's been a slow mornin' so I can have her fixed for you in about half an hour. Is that satisfactory?" He questioned.

 

"That is perfect. Thank you so much Burt, I really appreciate this. I can't miss work today because I have a big meeting. Someone is looking to buy some of my songs." Blaine says, a bit giddy.

 

"Not a problem." Burt replies, with a pat to Blaine's back. "I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well in the song writing business. I'm glad your stuff is selling. It's really good and people are finally starting to see that."

 

Blaine felt touched; he didn't know Burt had liked his songs. It meant so much to him that he did. Burt's opinion was one of the most important to him and the fact that he liked Blaine's songs was overwhelming. "Wow, thank you so much. That means so much to me Burt. You have no idea."

 

"Sure I do, but it shouldn't come as a shock. I have always loved all your work and I always knew you would make it out there. It's just the timing that mattered, and now it's your time." Burt pulled Blaine into a tight embrace.

 

"Thank you," Blaine said, squeezing Burt.

 

Burt pulled away with a smile. "Now how about we get your car fixed?" He chuckled, making his way to where Blaine's car was left.

 

-

 

Just as Burt said, Blaine's car was done in about thirty minutes, give or take a few.

 

Blaine paid what he owed, thanked Burt one last time, and then was on his way.

 

He had a very important meeting to get to.

 

-

 

He did it; he sold five of his songs. Blaine was so happy, he needed to tell everyone he knew.

 

This was a big deal for him, he had been waiting years for this and it finally happened. He knew his songs were good, he never doubted that. He just needed other people to think they were good too.

 

Blaine skipped his way to the Hummel's home, he needed to tell Burt.

 

He knocked happily on the front door, he couldn't help doing a little dance as he waited for the door to open.

 

He was too into his dance moves to notice when the door did open, until he heard giggling coming from the arch way.

 

"Oh my god," Blaine said, falling back right on his butt, after he noticed it was Kurt who was laughing at him.

 

Kurt's mouth feel open, before running by Blaine's side.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice slightly panicked.

 

Blaine nodded and started to get up on to his feet, rubbing his ass a little at the soreness caused by the fall. "Yup," Blaine said, embarrassed.

 

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said in a rush.

 

"No really, I'm fine. You did nothing wrong." Blaine assured him.

 

"Okay." Kurt mumbled.

 

There was a few seconds of silence, while they just stared at each other.

 

"Is your dad home?" Blaine questioned, after a bit.

 

"Not yet." Kurt said.

 

Blaine knew he should leave after what had happened yesterday. He was just too excited, he wanted to tell someone and Kurt had always been someone he could also share things with.

 

"Oh it doesn't matter," Blaine said cheerfully. "I have the best news."

 

"OH?! Do tell." Kurt enthused.

 

"I sold some of my songs today!" Blaine said, jumping up and down. Nothing was going to ruin his mood today. He was far too happy.

 

"Oh my god, Blaine! I'm so happy for you." Kurt said, throwing himself into Blaine's arms, his nose pressed into the curve of Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine felt tingles go through his entire body.

 

Oh this was bad.

 

He pulled away from Kurt quickly.

 

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine said, his throat feeling suddenly dry.

 

He could barely even look at Kurt's face, an expression of hurt on his face from the way Blaine had pulled away from the hug.

 

"Right. You're welcome. You do deserve it, Blaine, truly," Kurt said, his previously happy tone completely gone now.

 

"So, I guess I will be getting home now." Blaine replied, taking a few steps back. "When your dad gets home, please tell him to call me."

 

Kurt nodded and forced on a tight smile.

 

"Bye." Blaine said, before all but running back to his house.

 

Once in his house with the door shut, Blaine banged his head against it.

 

"Stupid." He chastised himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt has been really confused the last few days. All his confusion keeps leading him back to one thing, or one person - Blaine.

 

Blaine had told him he was beautiful. He didn't imagine that, right? So why was Blaine acting like this, why does he keep running away? Why does Kurt even care, when he knows nothing could ever happen between them.

 

It had been three days since Blaine told Kurt about him selling his songs. Every time he would see Blaine outside or talking with his dad, Kurt would attempt to walk over to them. But everytime Blaine noticed him he would excuse himself, saying how he had some business to take care of, all before Kurt could even make it them.

 

Kurt didn't really know what he did wrong, but all this was really starting to hurt. He missed talking to Blaine. They were also kind of friends, at least that's what he thought.

 

\--

 

Kurt needed to get ready for school; he needed to meet up Rachel before class. He walked into his closet pulling out a very stylish outfit that consisted of a pair of red shiny jeans (that made his ass look fantastic) and a black turtle neck. He changed into it, quickly. He walked into his bathroom, brushing his teeth before starting on his hair. Styling is hair took longer than anything else; it had to be perfect, not even a piece out of shape. Once his hair was perfect, he ran down the stars and turned the corner to go into the kitchen.

 

Once he made it into the kitchen, Kurt saw his dad in the kitchen getting ready to also start his day. He decided to tell his dad goodbye before leaving. "Morning, Dad," Kurt said, over his shoulder. He was putting some bread into the toaster when he heard his dad mumble a good morning back. 

 

After eating his toast, Kurt gives his dad a hug, "Bye, Dad. Be careful at work today, please." He pulled away from the hug, smiling back at his dad.

 

"You don't need to worry about me, Kurt." Burt replied.

 

Kurt laughed and nodded along. "Yeah, yeah. Got it. I'll see you later, okay?"

 

Burt waved a goodbye, as Kurt turned away, walking towards the front door.

 

After getting into his car, Kurt's mind started to wonder. He loved his dad, his dad was everything to him. He wished his dad would be more careful with what he ate and how hard he worked because if Kurt lost him, he would literally have no one else. He wanted his dad to be around for a long, long time.

 

The only bad thing was his dad was Blaine's best friend and he wonders if maybe that's why Blaine keeps running away. Maybe Blaine didn't want to disrespect his father and Kurt can understand that. He wondered if Blaine and his dad didn't know each other, if things could be different. If Blaine would have already given in to the feelings Kurt knows he has for him.

 

Kurt pulled into the parking lot at school, after parking he went on his search to find Rachel. He had already decided the night before he needed to talk to someone about the Blaine situation and with Rachel being his best friend, he thought she was the best choice.

 

\--

 

"Rachel, I need to talk to you, now." Kurt had found Rachel by her locker, putting some of her books away. He needed to be alone with her, but since he got there she had just been rambling on and on to him, and he had not been able to get a word in edgewise. That was until she took a pause, to look for the book she desperately needed. 

 

Rachel turned to look at him, with curiosity on her face. "Really, and what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, closing her locker and hooking her arm with Kurt's, as they started walking.

 

"I kinda want to talk about it in private. It's personal." Kurt said, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on them. People at this school really have a knack for listening in on conversations that have nothing to do with them.

 

"Oh, this must be good." Rachel said, pulling him towards the choir room. Once they made it to their destination, Rachel shut and locked the doors. "Okay, spill everything," she said, excitedly, taking a seat next to Kurt.

 

Here goes nothing, Kurt thought. He was finally going to get all of this off his chest, and he had a feeling once he talked about it he would be feeling a lot better. Not completely better because only talking to Blaine would make that happen, he feared.

 

"Okay, so last Friday I was home alone." Kurt started, his eyes downcast. He didn't want to see Rachel's face when he said this. "Blaine came over. You remember Blaine right?" After seeing Rachel nod in agreement, he continued. "Well, he came over and we talked about stuff. It doesn't really matter what, but we started talking about me not being out with my friends or on date because there are not that many gay guys in town." He saw Rachel agreeing, she knew how much he wanted to actually be able to date someone, but first there actually had to be someone for him to date. "Anyways, what I am getting to is - he called me beautiful and things got really intense after that." He heard Rachel gasp so he brought his eyes up to her face, seeing hers almost bulging out of their sockets.

 

"Kurt, did you kiss or anything at all?" Kurt had to laughed, of course that is where her mind went.

 

"No, Rachel. My dad walked in before he could even tell me what he meant by calling me beautiful. Then he could not get out of there fast enough." Kurt said, with a grimace.

 

"Oh, Kurt. Maybe if your dad hadn't showed up he would have told you how in love with you he has always been and then you could have told him the same, and lived happily ever after." Rachel replied, with the biggest grin Kurt had ever seen on her face. 

 

He shook his head, "That is a fantasy, Rachel. Really? That would never happen to me, thank you very much. This is the real would. He doesn't love me." Kurt was sure Blaine didn't love him, but he knew he had some kind of feelings and Kurt was determined to get Blaine to let his guard down and give in to them.

 

"Okay, fine. Maybe he doesn't love you, but he called you beautiful, he has to feel something for you." Rachel replied, giving Kurt a pointed look.

 

"I do agree. Blaine has to feel something, and I want to know what that is." Kurt started to stand. He was feeling better after telling Rachel everything.

 

"So, what are you going to do? Also, what would your dad think of all this? He and Blaine are friends, and Blaine is like one hundred years older than you." Rachel felt the need to point out.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He is not one hundred years older than me, Rachel, he's eighteen years older than me, and that is nothing if you think about it." He was being ridiculous, he knew that, but he just needed to make himself feel better. After all age didn't matter to him. "As for my dad, I'd imagine he wouldn't be too happy at first, but once he sees how happy I am, he wouldn't care." I hope, Kurt added silently. "Regarding Blaine, I don't know yet, that is something I will work on. None of this would even matter if he doesn't feel the same way anyways, so we should just hope.

 

"Yes, hope." He reiterated.

 

\--

 

After Kurt's talk with Rachel, he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Sure he still needed to talk to Blaine, but getting to talk to someone had helped. To top that off, Rachel was all for him and Blaine dating. She really was the best friend he could ask for.

 

Kurt was laying on his bed, resting from his long and tiring day at school, or more like long and tiring glee practice. Mr. Schue had been going crazy, making everyone join his booty camp. But he was finally free from all that dancing and was now getting some much needed rest. That was until he heard Blaine's car pull into the driveway next door.

 

:Since his dad was still working Kurt decided to take his chances with going over to Blaine's and trying to have an actual conversation with him.

 

Kurt got his shoes on, ran down the stairs and out the door, making his way across the lawn to get to Blaine's front door.

 

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door three times. I'm going to finally talk to Blaine, Kurt thought, this is the moment. 

 

Blaine opened the door with a big smile, until he saw who it was, and it faded quickly away.

 

Yeah, Kurt is not even going to pretend like that didn't hurt.

 

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine questioned. He really could not deal with Kurt right now. Today was not the day to be alone with Kurt. Well any day was not a good day, but today had been especially bad for him and he just wanted to be left in peace.

 

"I wanted to talk." Kurt's voice sounded so small, maybe Blaine was being a little too harsh with him.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day. Okay fine, we can talk. Just not for too long." Blaine moved aside to let Kurt in. Once Kurt crossed through the door way Blaine shut it.

 

"I would offer you something to drink, but all I have is tap water and I know you don't like tap." Blaine laughed, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he had picked up through the years. Kurt answered with a silent shrug. "Come on, sit." Blaine motioned towards the couch.

 

They both moved over to the couch, Kurt playing with his hands and Blaine waiting for Kurt to start.

 

"Kurt, you wanted to talk. I think now would be where you start." Blaine said, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

"Right," Kurt said under his breath. "Blaine, you call me beautiful and now, what? You ignore me? I don't understand." Kurt finished there, he didn't want to get in too deep. He already felt his eyes start to burn with tears he knew would come if he kept going.

 

"Kurt, I have stuff to do, I think you should go." Blaine said, standing up and making his way over to the door to show Kurt out.

 

"No."

 

Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at Kurt. "What?"

 

"I said no. I came here to talk to you and ask you something and I intend to get an honest answer from you." Kurt was not backing down; he did not come over to Blaine's just to be pushed right out the door when things started getting real.

 

"Okay. Ask." Blaine said, taking a seat back on the couch.

 

"Do you have feelings for me? Tell me the truth." Kurt was looking straight at Blaine, he would not break eye contact. He read somewhere holding eye contact was a way to get someone to tell the truth. He really hoped it was right.

 

"I'm sorry Kurt. I don't, I was trying to make you feel better by saying that." Blaine answered, after a long pause.

 

"You're lying. I know you are. Blaine, please, I know you feel something. You called me beautiful. Everything was so intense between us. I cannot be the only one that felt that. You felt it too, I know you did."

 

"Kurt, please." Blaine said it so low, he wasn't sure Kurt heard.

 

Blaine looked so broken and lost in that second. Kurt hated it and he vowed to never let Blaine feel that way again.

Kurt started moving before his mind even caught up to what he was doing. He moved his hand up to Blaine's cheek. Blaine's eyes snapped to his lips. He wanted this just as much as Kurt did.

 

Kurt started inching closer and closer, their faces only inches part. Kurt took one last look down to Blaine's now parted lips, before finally moving all the way in and pressing his dry lips to Blaine's full ones.

 

Blaine made a sudden whining noise in the back of his throat. Kurt took that as an invitation to push in more. Their lips started moving together in a slow movement. Kurt's hands made their way to the back of Blaine's hair, gripping it tightly between his fingers. His and Blaine's mouths moving together felt so right. They fit so perfect together, like a puzzle piece and in that instant he knew he would forever belong with Blaine. Just as he started pushing his tongue towards Blaine's mouth he felt Blaine pulling away.

 

"No, I can't do this." Blaine pushed himself away from Kurt. How could he let that happen? This is wrong so, so wrong. Kurt is a child, he should not love the way Kurt's mouth had tasted. He should not have let this get that far. He felt sick to his stomach that he had taken advantage of Kurt.

 

Blaine got off the couch, and ran over to the door. "Go home Kurt, you can't be here anymore. We can't do this, don't you see? This is not happening, we have nothing. Just go." He felt like he couldn't breathe, like an elephant was standing on his chest.

 

Kurt got off the couch, going over to Blaine. He gripped onto Blaine's shirt. "Please Blaine. Don't do this, please." Kurt started moving in for another kiss, but Blaine stopped him, holding him back.

 

"Go home, Kurt. Just forget this ever happened. Please." Blaine's eyes were pleading with Kurt's.

 

"I can't. No, I won't do that." Kurt started to feel the tears running down his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It was a mistake that will never happen again. Go home." Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine's voice cracked when he had said it was a mistake.

 

Kurt ran from Blaine's house and back to his. When he was finally safe in his room he let all his tears out.

 

After Kurt left, Blaine collapsed on the floor and also let his tears free.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt knew he just could not give up, because Blaine had kissed him back, which meant Blaine had wanted it just as much as Kurt had. He still felt the pain of Blaine kicking him out the night before, but if Blaine really thought that kicking him out would stop Kurt, then Blaine didn't know the real Kurt. The Kurt that would get what he wanted, when he was determined.

 

Since it was the weekend, Kurt had no school and he knew Blaine didn't have work either. So Kurt thought it would be a good idea to pay another visit to the object of his affection, well after he got all dressed up and looking as good as he could, of course.

 

Twenty minutes later Kurt was knocking at Blaine's door.

 

Blaine opened the door and sighed deeply when he saw who was standing there. "Kurt, what are you doing here? I really don't think you should be here, not after yesterday." He didn't want to see Kurt's face, he didn't want to think of Kurt. He was so wrong, everything about him, he hated the way he was feeling for the boy in front of him. He thought maybe if he stayed away for a few days, or weeks, or months that all of his feelings would go away. But if Kurt kept coming over here, then he would never be able to forget.

 

"I just wanted to talk." Kurt says quickly, before Blaine sends him away again. He won't be able to handle that right now, not after last night.

 

"I wanted to apologize to you, for what happened, and stuff..." He trails off. "Can I umm - come in?" He asks, motioning towards the door.

 

Blaine just stands there for a few brief seconds, before moving out of the way for Kurt to walk into the house.

 

Kurt walks in hesitantly, hoping Blaine won't change his mind. He gets to the middle of the room and stands there awkwardly, as Blaine closes the front door. He can tell Blaine is nervous by the way he stands at the door and visibly takes a deep breath, before he turns to look at Kurt.

 

Blaine gives Kurt a tentative smile, before gesturing for them to sit on the couch. Kurt follows Blaine's lead, sitting down, primly, on the opposite side of the couch. He doesn't want Blaine getting the wrong impression. Well the right impression, but Kurt doesn't want to scare him off for good.

 

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am. This is just all so much for me," Kurt says, taking a deep breath and continuing. "Me saying this to you it's - well it's big okay." He is really going to talk to Blaine about how he is feeling, and hope Blaine doesn't laugh in his face. He knows Blaine at least likes him, but who's to say Blaine still won't laugh him out of his home. "I like you, Blaine. I like a lot and sometimes it feels like so much." He stops for a few seconds before lifting his head and looking into Blaine's eyes. "You kissed me back and I know that I did not make that up in my head. You wanted me as much as I wanted you and there is nothing wrong with that, yo-" he was cut off by Blaine scoffing, and wow maybe he was right in thinking Blaine would laugh at him.

 

"Kurt, there is everything wrong with what happened last night, everything." Okay so maybe he wasn't laughing at Kurt, he was just laughing because Kurt is an idiot in thinking that what they did was not wrong at all. "Kurt you're sixteen and I'm... not. I'm a grown man and far too old to be dating someone that could be my child because let's face it, I am old enough to be your father."

 

This time it's Kurt's turn to cut in. "But I'm not your child." Kurt rushes to say.

 

"Kurt, that's not the point here. The point is that, I am old enough to be." Blaine is staring at Kurt so intently now - his eyes are pretty much daggers - making sure he gets it, and no he still doesn't completely get it. Yes, Blaine is significantly older, but dating someone older than you is not that uncommon or as big a deal as Blaine is making it out to be.

 

Almost as if reading Kurt's mind. "Kurt, me being older is not the only thing okay. Your dad is my best friend. I could never break his trust like this." Blaine finally concludes his persistent argument with that.

 

Kurt is taken aback because he understands that more than anything, but it still hurts all the same.

 

"Right, of course. I get it." Kurt feels like his throat is closing up and his eyes are burning with tears he won't let fall. He had come here for a reason, but once Blaine mentioned his dad he knew there was no winning or getting what he wanted.

 

There are a few moments of tense silence, where all you can hear is their soft breathing. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt speaks up again.

 

"Sure."

 

"If things were different, if you weren't my dad's best friend. Would you want me? Would you go for it? Would you- anything?" Kurt has to ask, he needs to know if there would have ever been a chance for them.

 

"Kurt, I do want you. God, I am so going to hell for this. But I want you every day, and it's wrong. You're so innocent, so young and oh so beautiful. I want so much sometimes, it's hard to breathe." Blaine replies, whispering so low because he's scared of these feelings, but Kurt asked and he can't lie, not to him. "But would I act on that? I don't know, Kurt. You can't ask me something like that when I would have no idea." Kurt looks so fragile and sad, and Blaine just wants to hold him and comfort him and tell him how much he wishes things could be different so that he could at least have the option of being with him. But they're not, so all he can do is dwell on what he can't have.

 

Kurt doesn't know what to say. Blaine wants him as much as he wants Blaine. He just wishes Blaine would not care about any of the rest and just give in to what is right there for them. But he knows Blaine won't, so he will just wait. He can do that, because he would wait forever for Blaine.

 

"Okay, thank you for being honest and I understand the reasons why, I do." Kurt gives Blaine a reassuring smile. "I really like talking to you though. You're so nice and sweet, plus you're gay and I could really use someone to talk to sometimes, you know?" Blaine nods along with what Kurt is saying, he is glad Kurt is finally getting it, that they can't be together. But they can at least be friends Blaine thinks.

 

"Yeah, I get it." Blaine agrees, giving Kurt a big smile. "Okay how about this, you can come to me whenever you want, with whatever you need and I will be here to listen or help in anyway." Blaine thinks this will be good for them, they will move on from each other, together.

 

"I would really like that. Thank you, Blaine."

 

"You're welcome, Kurt." They hold eye contact for what feels like forever, until Blaine shakes his head and averts his eye's away from Kurt's. "So, friends?" He asks.

 

Kurt agrees, "Friends."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Blaine and Kurt had decided to be friends. Since then they have talked every day, they have hung out, they even text at night before they both fall asleep. It was all going really good with them as just friends, but if Kurt was being completely honest, it was just making him fall for Blaine even more.

 

He was learning so much about Blaine, so much he had not known before. He learned what a great sense of humor he had. He learned how passionate he was about music, mostly his love of writing it. He also learned, first hand, how caring Blaine is. Whenever Kurt has come to him upset, Blaine actually listens, doing his best to try and cheer him up. Now that Kurt truly knows the real Blaine, it's going to be that much harder just to stay friends, because Kurt is pretty sure he is falling in love.

 

Kurt hears a beep from across the room. He takes note that it's his phone, warning him of a text message. He gets up off his bed, walking over to his dresser and picking it up to see who has texted him. Once he saw who it was from, his whole face lit up like it was the fourth of July.

 

Blaine Anderson: Okay I know you are most likely still getting ready because you're slow and love to take your sweet time. I'm all for that but Kuuuuuuurt would you hurry. I'm starving. :/

 

Kurt Hummel: Why Mr. Anderson, are you really trying to make me hurry? Do you really think I wake up every morning looking so perfect, do you?

 

Blaine Anderson: No it take you days and days and days. Kurt pleeeease I'm wilting away over here.

 

Kurt Hummel: Okay Blaine, I'm on my way now. I swear if you are not outside and waiting by your car when I get out there. Bad things, Blaine, bad things.

 

If Kurt didn't know before that he was in love with Blaine, well, now he did. Kurt would never just rush through getting dressed and fixing his hair in the morning for anyone, but Blaine, Blaine was different. He didn't care how he looked or what anyone thought, he just knew that Blaine never cares if he looks put together or not and he's all that matters.

 

-

 

As soon as Kurt was ready, he ran down the stairs and out the door. His dad had already left to work, so he didn't need to explain where he was going. It's not like he wants to hide his friendship with Blaine from his dad, it's just that he didn't think his dad would fully understand. Sure, his dad knows that Kurt and Blaine get along, but there's a difference between being just acquainted with each other and being in a genuine friendship. Kurt doesn't know if he would approve of their new found friendliness, not to even mention a relationship. What his dad doesn't know won't hurt him, Kurt thinks.

 

As soon as Kurt is out of the house he sees Blaine standing by his car, looking directly at him. Blaine's smile never fails to give Kurt butterflies in his stomach.

 

Kurt walks, quickly, getting to Blaine's side before mumbling a silent ‘hi'. Blaine throws his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. "Hi," Blaine says back, breathing in the now familiar scent that is Kurt.

 

They do this a lot, Blaine hugs him, tightly, not letting go for a few seconds and in those few seconds Kurt just listens to Blaine's heartbeat, how it starts off slow and quickly starts moving rapidly in his chest. Kurt knows what it means, of course he does, but he also knows Blaine just wants to be friends, even if all his feelings for Kurt have not went away. So Kurt is going to follow Blaine's lead and just be his friend.

 

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Blaine pulled away, giving Kurt's arms a brief squeeze. He unglued himself fully off of Kurt, moving over to the driver's side door. "Okay, so all ready to go?" Blaine finally says. Nodding his head yes, Kurt opened the car door and climbed in.

 

Blaine drove them to a little diner in town called Lulu's. Blaine knew this was one of Kurt's favorite places to eat. They had his favorite breakfast here. Blaine pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, unbuckling his seat belt he looked over to see Kurt staring at him with a smile that was taking up his whole face.

 

"What?" Blaine had to ask, his face was burning with embarrassment. He didn't know if he had something on his face, or if Kurt was just happy that they were going out, but he still felt so exposed under Kurt gaze. Like all his secrets were just out in the open.

 

Kurt shook his head, mumbling a ‘nothing' as he got out of the car, slamming his door shut and waiting for Blaine to come over to his side.

 

As soon as Blaine was by Kurt's side they started making their way to the front entrance of the diner.

 

After they were escorted to a booth, and handed their menus, they both started to look for the right meal for them. "I love this place," Kurt said, looking up from his menu and smiling softly at Blaine.

 

Blaine met his eyes briefly before his own gazed back down to his menu, muttering a low enough "I know," that Kurt didn't hear him.

 

The waitress came back, asking for their orders, Blaine looked over to Kurt making sure he was ready. Once he confirmed Kurt was, he told him to order first, reminding him the cost didn't matter, seeing as how he was the one that would be paying.

 

Kurt ordered the banana pancakes with a cup of coffee. Blaine decided to go with the cinnamon raisin french toast with some hot chocolate.

 

"Blaine, you're just like a little kid. You would get hot chocolate," Kurt gibed, eyeing Blaine's drink from across the booth.

 

Feigning shock, Blaine moved his hand over his chest and let out a playful gasp. "Kurt, the fact that you think hot chocolate is only for little kids appalls me," he tried to hold back a grin, but was failing miserably.

 

"Oh, it appalls you? Well, Blaine I guess you're just going to have to get along with me like this." Kurt teased, making Blaine chuckle.

 

"Oh, shush up and eat your food." Blaine ordered, rolling his eyes playfully at Kurt.

 

They both ate in a silence for a few minutes, it wasn't an awkward one, they were just simply enjoying each other's company.

 

Kurt broke the silence, moving his eyes away from his food and looking up towards Blaine, "So, what are your plans for today?" Kurt asked, he was hoping Blaine would want to spend more time together after they had their breakfast.

 

"Well, let me look at my schedule." Blaine opened the palm of his hand, acting like he was reading it over as he looked, humming every so often. "Well, it seems I am awfully busy today. You see, I have this amazing friend." he said, keeping his face even as he talked. He met Kurt's eyes, "You don't know him of course, but he's really great. Anyway, he and I are going to be spending the whole day together and I was even maybe thinking about taking him to a movie. You know, if that was something he wanted." Blaine finished, smiling cheekily at Kurt.

 

"I hope you and this friend have so much fun. I will just be home- bored, lonely, and wishing I had someone else just like you do," Kurt replied, sighing dramatically. He knew Blaine was talking about him, he just had a thing where he loved to mess with him and get him to believe he was actually upset. So Kurt looked back down to his food, grabbed his fork and cut it into little pieces as he pouted.

 

Kurt could see Blaine's eyebrows creased into a frown. He looked concerned like he had done something wrong, when actually he didn't. Kurt just wanted to laugh. "Kurt, I was kidding. I'm sorry. I meant you, I always mean you," Blaine said, his voice low.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, getting a better look at his sad face and that was that, he could not control his laughter anymore. Kurt stared laughing so loud people around the diner started looking over to their table and Blaine just looked confused. "Oh my god. Blaine, I was kidding," He said, trying to hold back the rest of his laughter. "I knew you were talking about me, silly." He could tell that eased Blaine a bit from the smile that took over his face.

 

After finishing their meal and paying, Kurt and Blaine went back to the car and started towards their next destination.

 

"So," Blaine started to say once they had stopped at a red light, "what movie do you want to see?"

 

"I'm in the mood for, Walk the Line," Kurt replied, looking over to Blaine.

 

"Kurt, you know that is not in theaters right?" Blaine asked. He was confused as to why Kurt wanted to watch a movie that has been out of theaters for a few years now.

 

"But it is. There is this little theater that plays older movies, well not old old, but like newer kind of old, and it just so happens that that movie is playing there." Kurt said happily, smiling a big smile at Blaine. "It's on 10th Ave," He said, pointing toward the direction.

 

Blaine knew he could not say no. If Kurt wanted to see the movie (a movie that they could have seen for free) well then they were going to go and see this movie. So Blaine followed Kurt's instructions to the movie theater.

 

After paying for the movie and some popcorn, Kurt and Blaine started making their way into the theater, looking for a perfect place to sit."How about, we just sit in the back? No one ever really goes back there," Kurt suggested.

 

"Yeah, okay." Blaine moved down the row of seats until they were sitting in the middle chairs.

 

Kurt and Blaine talked awhile about nothing at all and everything at the same time, while they wanted for the movie to start.

 

Kurt loved this, just being able to spend time alone with Blaine and not be scared that his father would be coming over to Blaine's house or walking into their home after work to see Blaine sitting on the couch having a conversation with his son. It was just nice being alone with Blaine and only worrying about having a good time and watching a movie. Kurt just wished that this was not a date, but a real one where they could hold hands or kiss the whole movie, but it's not and they won't.

 

They started to quiet down just as the movie started.

 

Kurt was chewing on his popcorn Blaine had bought him, staring intensely at the screen. He was not lying when he said he wanted to watch his movie, it had always been one of his favorites. He loves how through everything Johnny and Jane had been through they still ended up together and happy.

 

Blaine didn't really care about watching the movie; all he cared about was watching Kurt's face light up. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen, Blaine thought.

 

They were about an hour into the movie when Kurt all the sudden just rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt hoped Blaine didn't push him off, or get mad. He just really wanted to be close to him.

 

Blaine just sat there, frozen, not really knowing what to do. He knew he didn't want Kurt to move. If he was being honest, he loved that Kurt just laid on him and how close Kurt was. He had been wanting to just hold Kurt all day long, but he knew he couldn't, he was glad Kurt made the move and they were not doing anything wrong- he told himself- not really. Kurt was just laying his head on Blaine and that was all it would ever lead to.

 

Finally after what Blaine feels like is hours, but is only a few seconds, Kurt speaks. "Is this okay?" He asks.

 

"Y-yes of course." Blaine chokes out.

 

So they stay like that for the rest of the movie. Most of the time Blaine is just watching Kurt watch the movie and wishing things were different. He thought this being friends thing would make everything better and make his feelings go away. He was wrong, it just made them so much stronger that it was actually physically painful.

 

About an hour later, Kurt and Blaine were walking out the theater and back to Blaine's car.

 

They were on their way back to Blaine's house. They had fun day yes, but it was time for them to get home. Burt didn't work a full day on weekends and if they stayed out any later, then they were sure to be caught by Burt.

 

The whole car ride home was silent, Kurt didn't know if it was because he made everything awkward for them or because Blaine just wanted some quiet time. Whatever reason Kurt didn't want to break the silence so he just let the quiet continue until they were home.

 

Kurt got out of the car as soon as they pulled to a stop in the driveway. He waited for Blaine to make his way over to him, he did so with a smile. "I had a really good time," Kurt said, opening his arms up for hug.

 

Blaine pulled Kurt in, squeezing him tightly. "So did I." He closed his eyes and just took in everything. The feeling of Kurt curled around him, the feeling of Kurt's heartbeat pounding in his chest, Kurt's smell. He loved it all and he wished he never had to let go, that he could just forever be holding Kurt in his arms.

 

Kurt was squeezing back just as tightly, putting all his feeling into it. He just wished Blaine would understand. "I'm so glad." He responded happily. All he wanted was Blaine to have a good time with him, like he always did with Blaine and it seems like he had. So, Kurt was just really happy at this moment.

 

They pulled away from each other, looking pleased at one another.

 

"I should go," Kurt whispered, turning his head to look back at his house.

 

"You should."

 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt questioned.

 

"Of course." Blaine responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Okay, bye." Blaine turned around and started making his way back to his house. As soon as Kurt got to his front door he turned around and saw that Blaine was still there watching him, so he gave Blaine a little wave and just after Blaine waved back, Kurt opened his door and walked in.

 

-

 

The next day, Kurt woke up early. He took a quick shower and spent about an hour getting just his hair ready. Since it was going to be a nice warm day, Kurt put on some shorts that made his ass look just right and a tank top. He was excited that he and Blaine were going to spend another full day together, just them. He also really hoped Blaine took a liking to his outfit of choice.

 

As soon as Kurt's ready he runs out the house in a matter of seconds. He wants to get to Blaine's house and see his face and hug him, as soon as possible.

 

He only gets three knocks on the door before Blaine answers it, a big smile plastered on his face.

 

"Good morning," Blaine says, in a low voice, looking Kurt up and down, surprised by what he sees. He had never seen Kurt dress like this, and he was in no way going to complain. Kurt looked good, too good. Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt enter.

 

"Morning," Kurt replied, moving out of the doorway and into Blaine's house. Once all the way in, Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who had just shut the door and turned around himself.

 

Blaine stood there for a few moments, looking at Kurt's legs- oh god, he really hoped Kurt could not tell what he was doing- before he finally snapped himself out of it. He can't be looking at Kurt like this, he had promised himself that he would only be Kurt's friend and that was one promise he did not want to break.

 

"You look really nice," Blaine breathed.

 

Kurt bit down hard on his lips to keep the smile that was trying to form at bay, but he could do nothing for the pink color forming on his cheeks. "Thank you," he replied.

 

"What do you want to do?" Blaine questioned, moving closer to Kurt.

 

"Talk, watch a movie, you make me something to eat. Whichever you prefer of course," Kurt said, batting his eyelashes.

 

"Fine, I will make your eggs and that is all you're getting." Blaine quipped, moving into the kitchen. He pulled out eggs, butter and mike from the fridge, and started getting to work on making himself and Kurt some eggs.

 

Once Blaine finished with the eggs he put them onto two separate plates and took them to the living room where Kurt had taken refuge.

 

Blaine handed a plate over to Kurt and sat down next to him, so close their thighs were touching.

 

"What, no milk?" Kurt pouted, giving Blaine the saddest puppy dog eyes.

 

Blaine teasingly groaned at Kurt's extra request, but got up and went back into the kitchen to pour Kurt's milk anyways. He walked back into the living room stopping dead in his tracks. Just seeing Kurt sitting on his couch, smiling at him, looking so beautiful and happy, it just hit him. He was in love with this boy, more than he had ever been in love with anyone. He hated this, he hated that he could never actually be with him, he hated that he fell in love with him.

 

"Blaine," Kurt's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Blaine made his way back over to Kurt.

 

Handing Kurt's milk over to him, Blaine mumbled a sorry.

 

Soon they were both finished with their food, so Kurt start to get up and Blaine just pulled him back down, "Don't you dare. I will just clean it up later, just leave it on the table." Blaine gestured to the table, where Kurt placed the plates down.

 

"Thank you for the food, you're the best ever," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

 

"No, I'm not. You're the best ever," Blaine challenged.

 

"No, Blaine. I don't see how I can be the best when it's actually you who is the best." Kurt proclaimed, laughing loudly.

 

"Oh, I see the game has started," Blaine said, moving toward Kurt and pushing his whole body down onto the couch until he was hovering over Kurt. "Now, let's see, where were we?" Blaine, questioned. "Oh right." he said, tickling Kurt's sides, "You're one of the most amazing people ever and I am right and there is no changing that."

 

"Nope," Kurt laughed, kicking his feet everywhere.

 

"Kurt this will be a lot easier if you just give in," Blaine said, moving his hands up and down Kurt's sides, laughing along loudly.

 

"Okay, okay. Stop, stop." Kurt shouted, trying to squirm away from Blaine. "I give up, you win." He concluded, staring up and Blaine, breathing heavily.

 

"I knew I would because I was right." Blaine proclaimed.

 

"Oh, really and what is it that you won, Mr. Big Shot?" Kurt questioned, raising one eyebrow.

 

Blaine was looking down at Kurt, heart beating faster than it ever had before, he didn't know why he did it - okay, maybe he did. Biting down on his bottom lip Blaine moved down, inch by slow inch until he was a breath above Kurt's lips. Before he connected their lips Blaine whispered one word, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was looking down at Kurt, heart beating faster than it ever had before, he didn’t know why he did it - okay, maybe he did. Biting down on his bottom lip Blaine moved down, inch by slow inch until he was a breath above Kurt’s lips. Before he connected their lips Blaine whispered one word, “You.”

Kurt inhaled sharply once his and Blaine’s lips were one. His didn’t see this coming at all, he was stunned frozen, his lips not moving an inch as Blaine’s kissed. Once Blaine actually realized Kurt was not kissing him back he pulled away, looking at Kurt in confusion.

“I,” Kurt started to say, not really knowing what he wanted to say.

Blaine pulled his whole body off of Kurt’s, moving to the other side of the couch. He looked down, not meeting Kurt’s eyes. “I thought…” Blaine mumbled, playing with the lint he had found on his jeans. Blaine, just like Kurt previously, didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

There was tension in the silence that followed, both of them not speaking or even looking at each other for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes.

Kurt was the one that finally broke the silence, “What was that?” Kurt questioned, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

“I.. I don’t-” Blaine started to say, before Kurt cut him off.

“It was a mistake right? You were,” Kurt paused, clearing his throat before he continued, “caught in the moment.” He finished, his eyes locked with Blaine’s.

Blaine nodded while he bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to say something he would regret, because no he had wanted to kiss Kurt, he had needed to. He wants to again, but he knows he can’t. He hated that he couldn’t have what he wanted, what they both wanted. Kissing Kurt, it was magic, Blaine could get lost in it all, and that would ruin everything, he needed to be more careful. No more dumb games that could get them caught in this position anymore.

“Yup! You’re right, it was all just a ‘in the moment’ kind of thing. It was a mistake. I’m so sorry,” Blaine said, in a brittle voice, looking down toward the ground and playing with his own fingers.

He then jumped up to his feet, not sparing a glance toward Kurt, “If you would excuse me for a minute.” Blaine dashed off toward the bathroom, closing the door once he was in. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He felt like he was on the verge of tears. How had he been so stupid and forgotten everything he had told himself? How could he kiss Kurt? Blaine walked over to the sink, he laid his forehead onto the tile and breathed in and out. He couldn’t do this. He was stupid to think that he and Kurt could be just friends. That his, or their, feelings wouldn’t get in the way. At first he believed it would work, but that was because he hadn’t been in love with Kurt then. But now. Now he is so in love with Kurt, he can hardly think when he is around him. Blaine stayed in the bathroom a few more minutes, calming himself down before finally being able to go back into the living room with Kurt.

Upon walking into the living room, Blaine smiled widely at Kurt, taking his seat on the couch once more. “I’m sorry about that,” Blaine apologized, gesturing toward the bathroom.

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied, looking straight at him.

The air was thick with what had happened, both of them not knowing what to say, until Kurt spoke up again.

“I..” Kurt started, he scooted over more until he and Blaine were thigh to thigh. “I don’t think it was a mistake, and I know you do. Of course you do. This is wrong, I’m too young.” Kurt retorted, with an eye roll. “I do know all that. But to me? To me this was not a mistake, it was pure, beautiful, and it was always supposed to happen. I believe that, and I just want you to also believe that.” Kurt pleaded, taking a hold of Blaine’s hands.

Blaine licked his lips, looking down at Kurt’s hands holding his own. He wanted to. He did. He didn’t want to think being with the person you loved was wrong, but Kurt was a child, and there was also the matter of Kurt’s father. He was just so torn. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He was so in love with this person and it was getting so much harder not to give in to what he wanted.

Blaine sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking in everything Kurt had said. “Kurt,” Blaine started, “I know how bad you want this. I do, okay, but we just, we can’t. We can’t be more than what we are. Which is friends. We’re friends and I thought we were doing a really good job at that.”

“We were. At least up until the point where you kissed me.” Kurt shot back at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and nodded, smiling sadly. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry. We both know it was a mistake. We should just move on, and watch a movie or something,” Blaine suggested, pointing toward the TV.

Kurt didn’t want to just move on, he wanted to talk more about it and finally get Blaine to see that he was right. But maybe just for now he could forget about it and watch a movie with the man he was in love with. Tomorrow, tomorrow he will bring this all up again. They could talk about it and Kurt could get him to open up more about his feelings.

Kurt nodded, biting down on his lip, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Okay. We can watch a movie.” Kurt agreed, making himself more comfortable on the couch.

“I’m picking,” Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at Kurt. He walked over to the TV, pulling out a movie from the shelf and sticking it into the DVD player. Blaine grabbed the remote on his way back over to the couch, sitting down next to Kurt, he opened his arms out for Kurt to crawl into. Once Kurt did he pressed play on the movie, hearing Kurt laugh at what he had chosen.

“Finding Nemo, Blaine. Really?”

“What? It’s cute and funny.” Blaine defended, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “Be quite and enjoy the movie.”

They watched the movie in relative silence, laughing when appropriate.

Once the movie was over, Blaine noticed soft snoring under him. He smiled to himself, because Kurt was too cute for his own good. Placing a soft lingering kiss to Kurt’s forehead, he followed Kurt’s lead by sleeping the afternoon away, more comfortable than he has ever slept before.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt hadn’t talked to Blaine in four days. He was mad. He couldn’t even pretend otherwise. After Blaine had kissed him, Kurt just wanted to move past it. He knew Blaine must have done it in the heat of the moment and that is why he had said it was a mistake afterwards. But while Blaine was in the bathroom Kurt had some time to think, and he realized: Blaine kissed him because he had wanted to. And Kurt now wanted him to admit it. He wanted Blaine to come clean and tell him he had lied. That yes, he wanted more, wanted Kurt. But he hadn’t and that angered Kurt. After Kurt left Blaine’s house that afternoon he went straight to his room and blasted his music. He needed to think, and music was the only way he could do that. What he came up with, well, he decided that it was best to not talk to Blaine for a few days. So here he was, four days later and he still hadn’t spoken to Blaine, and it was really weighing down on him. He missed Blaine, so much, too much. But he needed to be strong and he needed to clear his mind. He mostly just wanted Blaine to realize what he was missing, though.

Blaine called every day and Kurt ignored it. If Blaine didn’t know there was anything wrong at the beginning, well he should know by now. He left a few voice mails asking Kurt if he was okay, but Kurt didn’t want to call him back. It was all too messy in his head at the moment. He just needed a few more days, then he would call Blaine back and tell him that ‘yes everything is fine’ or he would say ‘no it wasn’t’. Kurt didn’t know which direction he was going in yet, he would know once he actually got around to calling Blaine.

Kurt was deep in thought without actually thinking, when he heard his dad call for him to come downstairs. Getting up from his bed, Kurt walked down the stairs slowly. As soon as his foot touched the last step, Kurt looked up, “Yes Da-” He stopped, his eyes meeting bright golden ones. “Blaine, what are you doing here?” Kurt questioned, a bit hesitantly.

Blaine shifted from foot to foot. “Your father and I have plans today.” Blaine replied.

Nodding, Kurt looked around for his dad, who was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s in the kitchen.” Blaine commented, moving closer to Kurt. “Actually, while we’re alone, I just.. I wanted to ask you, why have you been ignoring my calls? I thought everything was okay?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide and questioning.

“Blaine, I’m not-” Kurt started, only to be interrupted by his father, which Kurt was thankful for. But what Kurt did hate, was the sad look Blaine was shooting his way. He needed to talk to Blaine. He knew he did. He just, he wasn’t ready just yet.

“Hey, Kiddo.” Burt started, after walking from out of the kitchen area, “Blaine and I are going out for dinner. We haven’t really had much time to hang out lately, and we want to catch up,” Burt said, resting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “So I hope you will be okay home alone, just for a few hours.” Burt finished, raising his eyebrow at Kurt.

“Dad, I will be fine. You boys,” Kurt began, his eyes shifting over to catch Blaine’s gaze, “have fun.”

With a nod, Burt started making his way to the door, looking back as he noticed Blaine had yet to follow, “Coming, Blaine?” Burt questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

“Yeah.” Blaine replied, turning his head toward Burt. “I just. The bathroom. I need to go.” Blaine stammered, clearing his throat at the end.

“Okay, I’ll see you out in the car.” Burt announced, walking out of the house and shutting the door as he did so.

Kurt started to walk up the stairs, not really wanting to be out here once Blaine came out of the bathroom. Before he even got to the steps, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, halting him from going any further, making Kurt turn around. “Kurt, you do know I was lying about the bathroom, right?” Blaine chuckled, amused. He stopped as soon as he saw the unimpressed look spread across Kurt’s face.

“Kurt, what’s going on? You’ve been ignoring me and before you say you haven’t, don’t. I know you have,” Blaine said, in a thick voice. “I don’t.. We were so good the other day, and then you just, you don’t answer any of my calls, or call me back. I don’t know why? You’re mad at me, I can tell.” Blaine swallowed, looking at Kurt with sad, pleading eyes.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kurt began to speak. “Blaiiiiine.” He drawled. “Why are you doing this right now? You’re supposed to be leaving with my dad. The dad that doesn’t even know we have been hanging out and if he found out that we were keeping it secret and that we were alone in your house. What do you think he would think, Blaine? I’m sure if he had known from the beginning he wouldn’t have cared, but we didn’t tell him then and I don’t even know why. It’s not like he would have cared. Maybe now he would, now that it’s been a secret for weeks. Okay, no. I am getting off subject.” Kurt hurried to say, dropping down onto the last step because he felt like so much was pushing him down, and he needed to sit. “Blaine, you have to go.”

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt, looking over at him for a few seconds. “Okay. I just.. We can talk right? Tomorrow. I just need to know why you’re upset and this was the only way I could ask because you’re not answering my calls, Kurt.”

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a few deep breaths, before opening them again, his gaze landing on Blaine once more. “Okay. You have to go now.”

Nodding, Blaine stood up, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Blaine replied, leaning down to kiss Kurt’s forehead, making Kurt suck in a breath and hold back a few tears that wanted to fall from the way Blaine’s lips felt on him.

Once Kurt heard the door shut after Blaine had left the house, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Pushing himself up, Kurt took one last look at the door before running up the stairs to his room and calling Rachel. He needed his best friend right now.

-

Burt and Blaine’s food had just arrived when Burt asked Blaine what he had been doing these last few weeks. Burt had been busy working a lot lately, thus giving him no time to actually catch up with Blaine. Today was his day off though, so Burt had wanted to see how his old friend was doing, by taking him out to dinner.

Looking up, Blaine swallowed the bit of food he had just taken, “I’ve just been working. I’ve sold the rights to one of my songs, and I have been writing so many more. People are taking an interest and I want to get as many done as I can, before I take them to the label and show them.” Blaine replied, the excitement evident in his voice. “Yeah, so that is what I have been doing.” Blaine finished, moving his food around with his fork.

“Good,” Burt said, smiling proudly at Blaine. “I’m so happy for you, I really am. You deserve this. You have so many talents to offer and I am so glad people are finally seeing that.” Burt took a bit of his chicken, chewing slowly and swallowing before speaking again. “Now, have you had any dates lately?” Burt questioned.

Just as Burt asked that question, Blaine was taking a sip of water, which now he was choking on. “No. I haven’t been on any dates. I’m free as a bird.” Blaine hurried to say, looking down at his plate.

“You have to at least like someone though.” Burt pushed.

Blaine just looked up and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really know what to say. Yes, he did actually like someone. No, he more than liked someone, he was in love with someone, but he couldn’t tell Burt. If he did, he would ask who it was, and that was not a conversation Blaine even wanted to think about, let alone have. He hated lying to Burt, but he knew that if he actually told him, well, things would not be good, so Blaine just decided to keep his mouth closed.

“Ah, okay. Fine, you’re just a single guy, still looking.” Burt added, laughing softly.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about how Burt’s work was going and how they needed to spend more time together and hang out, maybe even catch a football game at some point.

Once they both had finished their meals it was time to go. They both paid their part of the bill and left the restaurant, ready to finally get home and sleep the night away.

-

Kurt hadn’t actually told Rachel about any of the kisses with Blaine, and it was really getting to him. He needed to tell her. He just wanted to talk about it and she was his best friend, he knew she would never tell anyone. Once Blaine and his dad had left, Kurt picked up the phone and dialed Rachel’s number. When she picked up, he asked her to come over. After she had agreed, he hung up the phone and waited for her to arrive.

Not long after Kurt had called her, Rachel arrived. Opening the door he was met with an armful of Rachel. Pulling himself away, Kurt laughed, gesturing for her to come in. Kurt shut the door and then turned to face her. The look he was greeted with told him she knew something was happening. Her right eyebrow was arched, one of her hands on her hip and a smirk plastered on her face. “Well, well, well, I knew this day would come. I have been waiting a few weeks now. I knew you would come to me when you needed help. And I can help; after all, I know everything there is to know about boys. I have been in a committed relationship with one Finn Hudson for many months now. I’m an expert.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt started walking up stairs, hoping Rachel would follow without actually being told. And just as he thought, she did follow him.

They both took a set on Kurt’s bed, Rachel crossing her legs and folding her hands. “Kurt, I know something has been bothering you. When you think I’m not looking I can see you wanting to tell me something, but then you stop yourself. You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“I know you won’t Rachel, and I’m really glad for that.” Kurt wanted to tell her about the kisses, he had been wanting to, but he was scared that if he actually said he kissed Blaine out loud or that Blaine had kissed him, it would jinx his and Blaine’s chances, and now he realized how stupid that was. “You know how I was talking to you a few weeks ago, about Blaine?” Kurt questioned. When he got a nod from Rachel he continued. “Well I went and talked to him, like we talked about and then, well, I kissed him.” Rachel’s mouth dropped open. “I know, I couldn’t believe it either, but I did it> It happened and I loved it. It was perfect. And Rachel, it felt so right. We.” Kurt took a deep breath. “Blaine and I we just fit. I feel it and I know he does too, but he’s scared.”

Kurt stayed silent for a few minutes, as did Rachel, which Kurt was very thankful for. Kurt licked his lips before continuing. “So, anyway, after the kiss, Blaine said we couldn’t be together and blah blah blah. Things I expected him to say, so I left. I was heartbroken, but I knew I could not give up. The next day I went over to his house. We talked and decided to be friends, which I know he wanted more, which I did too. I thought this would be a good way of us growing and maybe we could grow enough to the point where he would actually want to date me. It was working, Rachel. We were hanging out, every day for weeks. We were bonding and having fun and I was loving it and I was, Rachel, I was falling in love. No, I fell so deep in love that I don’t know how to get out of it. I don’t want to, either.” Kurt applied, deep in thought, thinking of all the times they were together. It brought a pretty big smile to his face.

Kurt was pulled out of his daydream by Rachel clearing her throat. “Sorry.” Kurt laughed, ready to get back to the story. “Everything became more, four days ago. I went over to Blaine’s house early that morning, after dad left. Blaine made me breakfast and we started playing around, and one think led to another and he kissed. He kissed me, Rachel. I was dumb, I was so dumb. I let him just say it was a mistake. No, I was the one that said it was a mistake. I was in shock and I could not breathe. Everything was so much. But then he went to the bathroom and I got to thinking, that no it wasn’t a mistake; it was everything we both want and why shouldn’t we just, why can’t we just have it? He came back and he just wanted to forget about it and I. Rachel, I don’t know what to do. I haven’t talked to him since that day. I want him, so badly. I just want to be with him, but he is.. he is.. he’s a pussy.” Kurt’s eyes widened, his hands covered his mouth, and he started laughing loudly. Rachel started laughing along with him.

As soon as the laughter died down, Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and let out a groan of frustration. “What do I do? He wants to talk to me tomorrow about how I have been avoiding him.” Kurt dropped his body fully onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He felt Rachel soon following him.

“Yeah. I don’t know, Kurt. I wish I did. I want to help you, but this is so much.” She turned her head to look at him. “Maybe just tell him how you feel? Tell him you want to be with him, and that it’s all you can do because of how you feel.”

“I don’t know, Rachel. I mean, I want to be with him, but I don’t want to lose him as a friend. We have become really close these last few weeks. He’s amazing, funny and we really do have so many things in common, more than I had known.” Kurt closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his and Rachel’s breathing.

“There’s your answer, Kurt.”

Opening his eyes, Kurt turned his head to look at Rachel. She was right. That was his answer. Kurt hadn’t even thought about what losing Blaine as a friend might be like. It would suck more if Blaine wasn’t in his life at all. It would suck so much worse if he lost one of his best friends because he wanted to date him. He could live without not dating Blaine if he could at least still have him as a friend. “Thank you, Rachel,” Kurt said, with soft eyes. She had helped him, and now he was glad more than ever that he had called her. He was glad to finally get this off his chest and she also helped him realize Blaine’s friendship meant so much more to him.

Kurt and Rachel fell into a comfortable silence, both listening to each other’s breathing. After a few minutes, Kurt heard a car pull up and he knew immediately that his dad and Blaine were home.

He heard his dad walk into the house. He really hoped his dad and Blaine had a good evening. They both deserved it. A few minutes later his phone beeped with a text.

**From Blaine: I cant wait to talk to u tomorrow.**

Smiling to himself, Kurt did what he hadn’t done in four days, he texted back. 

_From Kurt: I can’t either :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was ready to talk to Blaine. Well, he had been ready since the night before, after he and Rachel had their talk. He couldn't lose Blaine. Not to this, not to any of this. Sure, he was so crazy about this man, but if he didn't have Blaine at all - because of all this, of how much he wanted Blaine - then he would be torn up inside. Blaine was great, Blaine was sweet, Blaine understood him, and Kurt couldn't lose that. No, he wouldn't lose that. So them actually just being friends, that is what he was going to do. He had to, for their friendship.

Kurt pulled out his phone, needing to text Blaine and see if he was home and ready to talk.

**From Kurt:** Are you home?  
 **From Blaine:** Yes of course.  
 **From Kurt:** Can I come over, so we can talk now?  
 **From Blaine:** Yes, I'll leave the door open so u can just walk in.  
 **From Kurt:** Okay, I'll be there in a few.  
 **From Blaine:** See u soon.

Kurt gathered up his courage before walking out of his room, and down the stairs, when he bumps into his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you went to work?" Kurt asked, wide eyed and shocked, not knowing his dad was going to be there.

Burt looked up, taking in Kurt for a few seconds before he spoke. "I had someone take my shift for the day. I've been a little tired. What's going on?" He asked, staring hard at Kurt. "Where you going?"

"Oh," Kurt turned to look at the door, then back to his dad. "I was just.. Rachel and I were going to go to the mall today, and get some clothes," Kurt lied, biting his bottom lip. He hated lying to his dad, but it was just necessary for him at the moment. He didn't want him to know what he was actually doing, or god forbid, him actually finding out where he was going.

"O-kay," Burt mumbled, still looking at Kurt.

"Okay, so I'm just.. I'm going to go now, and I'll see you later," Kurt hurried to say, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, see you later, kid."

 

-

 

Kurt shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath. His dad almost ruined everything. Luckily he didn't press Kurt on where he was going, because he knew if his dad kept at it he wouldn't have been able to lie anymore. Shaking off the fear of almost being caught, Kurt made his way over to Blaine's.

Kurt was just about to knock on the door, when he remembered what Blaine said about just letting himself in. Opening the door, Kurt walked in, shutting the door, before looking around for Blaine.

"Hello!" Kurt called out, still not seeing Blaine anywhere. He did know Kurt was coming, so where could he be?

Kurt looked around the house for a few minutes, before Blaine walked out the bathroom, and smashed right into Kurt.

"Whoa, " Blaine yelled, startled, grabbing onto Kurt's arms to keep him from falling onto the floor. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, biting down on his lip and trying hard not to laugh.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, taking in Blaine wanting to laugh at him. "You're an asshole, Blaine. I could have been hurt, and you are laughing at me. Your fat ass eat likes a pig, so you could have severely injured me," Kurt rambled on, while Blaine still tried not to laugh.

Blaine shook his head, composing himself. "I'm sorry. Okay," Blaine took a deep breath, before he was once again calm. "I am sorry. You're okay right? My fat ass didn't hurt you?"

Kurt tried hard not to let the little smile that was threatening to form on his mouth show, but he couldn't stop it. Looking up at Blaine, a small smile on his face. "Yes, I'm fine. Your fat ass isn't all that bad." Kurt replied, waking away from Blaine and going into the living room.

"So," Kurt began, wanting to get right down to business. "We should talk now? I mean, that is why I came, and that is what we said last night," Kurt finished, watching as Blaine came to sit down next to him.

"Yeah, okay. I want to go first though, because there are some things I really want to say, and dinner last night with your dad, well that put everything into perspective for me," Blaine announced, turning his body so that it was faced toward Kurt.

"Okay, but first. Dinner, how was it?" Kurt questioned, wanting to know if anything came up, anything about them.

"It went great," Blaine answered, clearing his throat a bit. "Now I wan-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt asking more questions about his night out with his dad. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Work and stuff. Kurt that's not important right now, okay? We're supposed to talk about everything between us, not what me and your dad talked about over dinner," Blaine retorted, sighing loudly. He didn't understand why Kurt was asking all these questions about the dinner he had with his dad. They always had dinner occasionally every few months, and Kurt never had anything to say about it then. "Now, later if you still want to know we can talk about it, okay?"

Kurt nodded, leaning back onto the couch, watching Blaine closely as he spoke.

"Okay. First off, you've been avoiding me, and I know it has to do with the kiss, but I don't -I thought we talked about it, and you weren't mad. I don't understand what happened," Blaine begged, wanting Kurt to tell him why he was so upset after they had talked about it.

Sighing, Kurt took a deep breath, before speaking. "I just," Kurt started before stopping, taking a deep breath and then continuing. "Okay, yes. I was avoiding you, because of the kiss and how it always kept happening and how it's like you keep leading me on. I just... I was mad because of how much I want, what I want, and how it can't and won't happen. It hurt okay, knowing you kissed me because you wanted to, and then have you throw it back at me. I had a lot of time to think about it that night, and I just couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry. I'm.. Kurt I am so sorry. I never wanted to make you feel like that. I've just been so confused, and my head has been so messed up, that I didn't know what was wrong and what was right anymore. I know wanting you is wrong though, I know it, but god, Kurt. There is something in me that just makes it hard to stay away from you, and to deny you. I wanted to so much." Blaine pushed himself up straighter, looking down at his hands. ‘I didn't want to get in too deep with you, and I tried, I tried to resist you. To not want you. But it's hard and it gets harder every day I am around you, because no matter how much I thought I knew you. I didn't, not until we started hanging out did I actually get to know the real you, and what I realized in getting to know you was how perfect, and amazing you are and how much I care about you, when in reality it's too much, Kurt." Blaine stopped. He didn't know where to go from there. He knew what he wanted, but he was scared to actually try to take it. "I feel so much for you, and I don't know how to fight it anymore. I don't know if I want to." Blaine's eyes moved up, until they were boring into Kurt's own.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Kurt, I can't. Last night your dad was hounding me about how I need to date, and he asked me if I liked someone and all I could think about was you, and how much you mean to me. All I could think was how much of an idiot I was for keeping us apart, when we should be together. Because two people that care about each other as much as we do shouldn't be apart, right?" Blaine asked, desperately, looking at Kurt like he was in pain.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, taking Kurt's hands in his own. Before Kurt had any chance to answer Blaine was speaking again. "I think it's so wrong to want you. But then I want to kiss you, hold you and hug you, and suddenly it doesn't feel wrong. " Blaine admitted, lacing his and Kurt's fingers together.

"Blaine, when I wanted to talk to you, this was pretty much the opposite of what I was going to say. I was going to talk about how I am willing to just be friends, for real this time, and you go and ruin it all. By saying what exactly?" Kurt questioned, swallowing hard.

"Well, if that is what you came here to say, then yes I ruined it, completely. I'm glad though, because you don't want that, just as much as I didn't want that before. I know you. You are just like me, in the things that we want and what you want is what I want, and what I am finally willing to give into," Blaine confessed, moving his body much more closer to Kurt. "I want this. I want us. I don't care anymore how wrong it may seem, because I know it's right."

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay. Kurt didn't succeed, because the tears started to slowly fall from his eyes. "You think that now that you're ready I am just going to be willing to jump and be with you?"

"No, I don't, but I hope you will." Blaine suggested, his voice thick with so much emotion. "You're perfect, Kurt and I know I have been stupid, so stupid, actually. But I'm here, and my arms and my heart are open for you. Please don't push me away," Blaine plead, gripping Kurt's hand in his own.

"Goodness, Blaine. I had made up my mind about this and here you are, giving me what I want the most," Kurt swallowed hard, pushing himself closer to Blaine, before resting his forehead on Blaine's own and breathing him in. "What about everything you said? What about my dad?"

"We'll deal with it all as it comes," Blaine promised, moving his hand to touch Kurt's cheek and pull Kurt's face back so that they were eye to eye. "So what do you say? How about we take the world on, together?"

The tears on Kurt's cheeks had long dried, and now they were replaced with a bright smile. Nodding, Kurt moved his own hand to touch Blaine's cheek. "Yes, please."

Letting out a chocked sob, Blaine crashed their lips together, finally happy that he doesn't have to pull away so quickly this time.

Kurt was quick to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer, as he opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue in.

Blaine's tongue moved around Kurt's mouth, mapping it out as he licked. He pulled away, resting their foreheads together once again. "Oh my god. This is happening," he commented, a happy feeling bubbling up in his stomach for the first time in months.

"Yeah, it's really happening. Finally." Kurt said, delightedly. He pulled away so that he could look at Blaine's beautiful face. "So what now? We're boyfriends?" He asked nervously, playing with his fingers behind Blaine's neck.

"I would really like that. If you want, of course." Blaine wanted it, more than anything. But he didn't know how Kurt would feel about jumping head first after how long Blaine had made him wait. He hoped that Kurt wanted it, just as much as he did.

"I want it." Was all Kurt said before attaching his and Blaine's mouths together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am working on a story for the Klaine big bang, which means I am going to be sending a lot of time on that, but I am also going to try and get chapters of this done for you guys! But yeah, I hope you like this chapter :)


End file.
